Sebastian Michaelis
Sebastian Michaelis (セバスチャン・ミカエリス, Sebasuchan Mikaerisu) is the demon butler of the Phantomhive household. Appearance seal.]] Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, extremely handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He typically dresses in a butler outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest. He has the Phantomhive crest on his shirt cuffs and tie. He also sports a pocket watch and a chained silver lapel pin bearing the Phantomhive crest, as traditionally worn by the house's head butler.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 42, page 13 His white gloves conceal the mark of his Faustian contract with Ciel Phantomhive on his left hand. He occasionally removes these, revealing black fingernails.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 17 Sebastian's demonic form has never been fully shown. Details of this form include high-heeled stiletto boots, sharp claws, glowing fuchsia irises, slit pupils, and longer, sharper teeth, with dark wings.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 11''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 10, page 17-18 Personality Sebastian is a dedicated butler to Ciel Phantomhive and upholds a strong sense of duty to his master and household. He follows and completes each order faithfully, while always ensuring that the Phantomhive house runs smoothly. He does not sleep, for demons view it as a form of luxury, and thus frequently performs tasks for Ciel at night.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 27, page 3 The manner in which he responds to Ciel's demands is quite notable; he says, "Yes, my Lord." Despite his appearance as a courteous and excellent servant, Sebastian is actually a heartless and sadistic demon. He expresses these traits in a very passive and sarcastic manner. He is ruthless when attacking others on Ciel's orders, such as when he kicks Grell Sutcliff's face because it is the thing he most cherishes. His diabolic nature is also shown through his dark humor and inability to see good in anyone.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 10 At times Sebastian can be indifferent, and he deliberately delays in matters of Ciel's well-being to tease him.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 23 Sebastian has also put Ciel's life in mild danger for his own amusement.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 11 He calls Ciel a "brat" who treats his workers rudely.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 9 However, despite all the troubles he goes through on a daily basis, he says that he does not dislike the butler lifestyle.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 30He is also very polite. Sebastian views money as "rubbish" or "materialistic," and is more than willing to give out generous amounts of pocket money given to himself.Kuroshitsuji Character Guide, page 13 He is fluent in French and Latin, enough to teach the latter.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 39, page 29''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 63, page 6 He is also knowledgeable and proficient in Deutsch (German)Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 86, page 10 and East Franconian, a dialect in Southern Germany. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 87, page 3 Sebastian has a strong and mutual distaste for Grim Reapers.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, page 41 He greatly favors cats, and keeps at least thirteen hidden in his closet to prevent Ciel from finding out.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 44, page 13 Sebastian often contemplates the behaviors and attitudes of human beings. He finds humans in general to be "difficult creatures," but he adds that their struggles and lofty goals make them interesting. He is also intrigued about how insatiable they are, as they are willing to "drag others down to get what they want, even in death." Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, page 24Finally, he is frequently known to say that he "never lies, unlike humans." History Sebastian's real home is in an alternate world that is quite different from the human world. In particular, he mentioned that the creatures kept as pets there are in no way comparable to cats.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5 Page 19 Sebastian had briefly remarked that he met an ancient Egyptian mummy when it was alive, identified as Smenkhkare who reigned about three thousand years ago.Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 4 He was also a guest at the Schönbrunn Palace from time to time.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 19 He also claims to be responsible for the spread of the Black Death that occurred five hundred years prior.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 20 In short, he muses that Ciel Phantomhive's life in comparison would feel like an instant.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, page 8 Sebastian stated that, in the past, he engaged in "messily sampling every dish available," and has since resorted to only consuming "high-quality" souls. As a result, he has been apparently starving, but he declared that the "dinner" will be much better the hungrier he is.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 28-29 Three years ago, he was summoned to Ciel Phantomhive when the latter was about to be sacrificed in an occult ritual.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, pages 10-11 After forming the contract with Ciel and placing the seal on his right eye, Ciel ordered him to slay his abductors. Sebastian decided to adopt a "role that is best fit to serve an Earl", therefore taking a form of a butler, until Ciel completes his personal mission of revenge—that is the substance of their contract. In return, Sebastian will receive Ciel's soul. He was then given the name "Sebastian" by Ciel, which used to be his dog's name, for the duration of his duties as Ciel's butler.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 10 Once he was finished annihilating the cultists, they went to the Royal London Hospital to meet with Ciel's aunt, Angelina Dalles. There, Tanaka gave him a watch that had been passed down from one Phantomhive butler to the next. After that, Angelina arranged for a carriage to bring them to the ruins of the Phantomhive manor. While Ciel was mourning the deaths of his parents, Sebastian reconstructed the manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 62, pages 13-20 Ciel and Sebastian then began daily life. He taught Ciel the fundamentals of an being an earl, while he learned from his new master how to be a butler fit for the Phantomhive household.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 3-25 He later attended Ciel's coronation as the Earl of Phantomhive, but did not observe at a close distance because he saw himself as a mere butler, not family.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 26-28 While they were walking, Sebastian asked Ciel if he was happy with how things were and, at Ciel's hesitation, attempted to devour him. He was stopped, however, when Ciel suddenly turned around and stated that he was determined to attain his revenge. He commanded Sebastian to be his sword and shield and bring him victory. Sebastian complied, as he was sure that Ciel's soul would be extremely delicious.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 29-36 Sometime during the same year, Sebastian was summoned to Ciel's room, who complained of a wobbly tooth that was preventing him from eating his food properly. After examining it, Sebastian decided to forcibly take it out, much to Ciel's chagrin. Ciel attempted to protest against the idea but Sebastian proceeded regardless, under the impression that he was doing his young master a favor. After the tooth removal, Ciel threw an angry fit at Sebastian. Ever since, he was unwilling to allow Sebastian to check for cavities in his teeth when they started to wobble.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96.5, pages 21 - 26 Plot Kidnapping Arc Jack the Ripper Arc Curry Contest Arc Noah's Ark Circus Arc Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Ship Voyage Arc Public School Arc Green Witch Arc Quotes * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Yes, My Lord." * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "It seems your talent for dancing is non-existent. It must be crushing, young master."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 21 * "I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage something like this."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 2, page 40 * "I am one hell of a butler. So long as the young master possesses the 'mark of the covenant' . . . I am his faithful dog. A 'sacrifice' . . . a 'wish' . . . and a 'covenant' bind me to my master.''Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 4, page 43'' * "Young master. Forgive me. As butler of the Phantomhive Family, this is an unpardonable disgrace . . . I do not know how I should atone for this . . . I have been unable to prepare dinner this evening."Kuroshitsuji, manga, chapter 4 pages 46-47 * "A butler begins his day early. He is the last to finish his work late at night, and the first to begin work in the morning. Such is the duty of a butler who manages the household."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 2 * (Referring to Mey-Rin) "Why, this imbec—that is to say, housemaid. It would seem the problem no longer lies in her eyesight. Why does she fail to realize that there is something clearly wrong with her own brain and not the instructions? Word has it that the public adores silly maids. But I do not think I will ever understand it, and I have no intention of even trying to do so. I myself would like to wring her neck."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 10 * (Referring to Baldroy) "Why this imbec—rather chef. You should talk about cooking after you have actually cooked something. I believe eighty percent of what you have managed to cook has been charcoal. The other twenty percent was hazardous waste. Save your art for you hairstyle, and cook something edible . . . otherwise . . . I wish for you to become charcoal yourself."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 13 * (Referring to Finnian) "Why this imbec—this imbecile! How can a gardener be so clumsy? Though the saying goes, 'an idiot and a pair of scissors can both be of use,' giving this useless idiot a pair of scissors is trouble in itself. He refers to something that happened two or three days ago as being 'a while back.' The way his brain can easily cast aside a blunder of that degree . . . I have surpassed anger, and I am, in fact rather impressed."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, page 16 * (About Finnian) "I have lived for quite some time, but this is my first encounter with a being from outer space. How does he expect me to respond to his beaming smile?" * "I have had enough. In times like these, yes . . . I want to see her. A supple body, flowing black hair. I must hurry . . . to the place where she awaits me . . . to her. I find cats most agreeable. They only say (do) that which is necessary. They are quite adorable. They do not exist in my world. Pets do exist over there, but . . . they leave much to be desired."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 5, pages 20-22 * "I, your 'chessman,' am your 'might,' your 'hands' and 'feet' . . . you alone will decide . . . you yourself will choose . . . and for that, I shall become your 'might.' You said as much . . . 'that day.' I am merely a 'butler.' I will not cross that line. I only faithfully execute what the master orders, and answer what the master asks me. By your order . . . I, your 'chessman' . . . shall become your 'sword.' Now then . . . let us move into check, Master."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 8, pages 32-34 * (To Grell Sutcliff) "From the time . . . my master called me 'Sebastian' . . . that word became my covenant and christened me anew. I have been 'Sebastian' since that day. I vowed as much to the moon, you see?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 11, pages 28-29 * (While stepping on Grell Sutcliff's face) "I do not enjoy being stepped on . . . but being the one doing the stepping is another story altogether."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 15 * "Humans are easily tempted. When they are poised on the edge of hellish despair . . . and a spider's thread of salvation presents itself, they will invariably grasp it . . . no matter the manner of human."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 12, page 23 * (To Frances Midford, about Ciel Phantomhive) "The young master has an inordinate talent for games. Consequently, he seems to over-confidently believe that he 'cannot lose.' But at times, it will be necessary for him . . . to carry himself with humility while striving for his goal. Otherwise, he will eventually trip up . . . as the place for which young master aims is not an easy one to reach. Perhaps it is not my place to say this, but . . . I would like you to be an exemplar for my master, Marchioness."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, pages 32-33 * (To the other Phantomhive servants) "Why do you three not kowtow and beg Mister Agni for the dirt under his nails? Your lives might gain a little value that way." Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 8 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "—Oh? What a tiny master this. You have summoned me. That fact will not change for all eternity . . . and the sacrifice that has been made will never return. Make your choice."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 19, page 11 * (To Agni) "England or India, it makes no difference. No matter where or from what era, they are all alike . . . those beings called humans."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, pages 21-23 * (To Agni) "Did you say . . . friends? This is my first time hearing that from someone."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 22, page 27 * (To William T. Spears) "I grew weary of indiscriminately devouring souls long ago. The more ravenous I am . . . the more delicious the dinner."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 28-29 * (To William T. Spears) "My goodness. That must be quite a chore to handle alone. Still, a large number of souls . . . shall I lend you a hand?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 26, pages 30-31 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "As long as there is the contract, I will protect your life. However, if you make a mistake of your own accord, you will possibly suffer a painful experience while alive. You already know that, don't you? Any game becomes boring when it lacks thrills."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 12 * (To Beast) "Why not forget just for the tonight? Drown in pleasure . . . and breathe sweet poison deep into your lungs."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 28, page 36 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "You are different from demons who are revolting and possess complex evil intent. Telling lies . . . desperately struggling, kicking down other people. Stealing the stolen, while repeating your reasons over and over. And even so, you aim for the horizon over the hills. That's why humans are interesting."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 36, pages 28-31 * (To Elizabeth Midford, about Grell Sutcliff) "He's just a pervert. I'm afraid it might be contagious, so please step back and stay away from him."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 57, page 19 * (To Ronald Knox) "Young’uns these days are really so feeble. Isn't it kind of old-fashioned to just rely on your Death Scythe?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 64, page 19 * "How interesting... Humans will drag others down in order to get what they want even in death. What truly insatiable creatures!"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 65, pages 23-24 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "Society has monsters lurking that are far nastier than a demon like me."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 63, page 4 * (Referring to Ciel Phantomhive) "He turns his back towards the light without hesitation. That figure that charges into the abyss at a dignified pace. How beautiful and foolish."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 63, pages 32-33 * (To Undertaker) "That's where we differ. Exactly because 'death' is such a hopeless and definite 'end' . . . it is beautiful."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 84, pages 11-12 * (About Ciel Phantomhive) "Ah, my master. You're misunderstanding something. What I find most entertaining now . . . is playing the butler in my game with you. It's not behaving like a frenzied beast. However, if that's how you like me . . . I'll act accordingly. Because I'm one hell of a butler."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, pages 20-22 * "If it's your wish I will follow you everywhere. Even if your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust. Beside you as you lie, softly down, I will be. Until I hear the words, 'checkmate'."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 6 * (To Ciel Phantomhive) "For a king to survive it's good for him to be able to skillfully manipulate the other pieces using both the knight and the queen. Beneath the throne the bodies of your pieces will pile up along with your sins. You must not lose." * (To Claude Faustus) "Demons have eternal life. We've grown weary of living so long . . . far too long. My young master's presence lends spice to the world we're glutted on."Kuroshitsuji II anime, Episode 11 Trivia * Sebastian is the first demon to appear in Kuroshitsuji and the only one in the manga. * On Sebastian's grave, his epitaph included the following inscriptions: 'To The Memory of Sebastian Michaelis. Died March 1889. May ye be in heaven an hour before the devil knows you're dead."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 50, page 27 * In the extras of Volume 1, Yana Toboso said that his age is a secret.Downstairs with Kuroshitsuji Volume 1 (the extras from Volume 1) * In the Victorian era, butlers were called by their last name. So Sebastian should technically be called Michaelis by Ciel and Mr. Michaelis by the other servants. * When Sebastian was summoned in the manga, he appeared in his true demon form; in the anime, he appeared as a crow or raven accompanied by a rain of feathers. * Sebastian got his last name from the Japanese word mikairi meaning "repayment."Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 11 * Sebastian's name is similar to Father Sebastien Michaelis, who wrote a classification of demons in Hell.Wikipedia:Sebastien Michaelis References Navigation pl:Sebastian Michaelis de:Sebastian ru:Себастьян Микаэлис Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Phantomhive Household Category:Noah's Ark Circus Category:Ship Voyage Arc Category:Noah's Ark Circus Arc Category:Phantomhive Manor Murders Arc Category:Jack the Ripper Arc Category:Kidnapping Arc Category:Public School Arc Category:Houndsworth Arc Category:Haunted Castle Arc Category:Conspiracy and Revenge Arc Category:Kuroshitsuji II Category:Kuroshitsuji Musical Category:Shard of Hope Arc Category:Book of Doomsday Arc Category:Phantomhive Category:Green Witch Arc